ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Jael
|birth_place = Tempe, Arizona, United States |resides = Calabasas, California, United States |names = Jael Jael Arcana-Rosario Jael Prynne |height = 5 ft 8 in (1.72 m) |weight = 135 lb (61 kg) |billed = Tempe, Arizona |trainer = The Damned Quarters Elliot Cahill EAW Performance Center |debut = April 10, 2007 }} Jael Sanjati (born May 28, 1991) is an American professional wrestler. She is currently signed to EAW, where she performs on the Empire brand, and is currently one half of the Empire Tag Team Champions in her second reign. Early life Sanjati was born in Tempe, Arizona, on May 28, 1991. She is the only daughter of Cian and Farah Sanjati. She is of Irish and Italian ancestry. She has been involved in sports since the early age of five, competing in soccer and basketball. Throughout her high school years, Sanjati was heavily involved in powerlifting. She qualified for State every year leading up to her senior year, where she'd compete at Nationals. She was offered multiple full-ride scholarships to college as a student athlete, however she declined them all in order to pursue her goal of becoming a professional wrestler. She started working full-time to afford wrestling training. Professional wrestling career Training and early career (2006–2007) In 2016, Sanjati moved from her hometown of Tempe to enroll in a wrestling school in Phoenix named The Damned Quarters. She trained under Elliot Cahill. Around late 2006, Sanjati began to perform on the Arizona independent circuit under the ring name Jael Prynne. She joined the Pheonix-based promotion Rising Sun Wrestling (RSW) in March 2007. Rising Sun Wrestling (2007–2011) On April 10, 2007, Prynne made her RSW debut by defeating Sammie Cahill. Atlantic Wrestling Alliance (2011–2016) TBP Elite Answers Wrestling (2017–present) Various feuds and the Crowe's Nest (January 2018–May 2018) Sanjati was signed by EAW in October 2017 and reported to its Performance Center. In early January, she was added to EAW's roster and assigned the ring name Jael Arcana-Rosario. On the Janurary 18 episode of Empire, Arcana-Rosario made her first televised appearance, in a triple threat match against Nicolette Lyons and Zakkii. Following the match, she would attack Lyons. On the January 25 episode of Empire, Arcana-Rosario defeated Lyons in a singles match. Later that night, Arcana-Rosario was approached by Chelsea Crowe and April Song to form an alliance and would then accept the offer. On the February 8 episode of Empire, Crowe would announce her new stable known as the Crowe's Nest. Later that night, Arcana-Rosario and Crowe defeated the team of Andrea Valentine and Nicole Fyre. The following week, Flannery McCoy announced a match between Rosario and Sydney St. Clair, where the winner would receive a 'special opportunity'. On the February 22 episode of Empire, Arcana-Rosario defeated Perrie Lauxx. At the Iconic Cup on March 1, St. Clair defeated Arcana-Rosario. Following the Crowe's Nest's collective losses at the Iconic Cup, Crowe summoned her team to "sort themselves out". Later that night, Rosario would face Savannah Sunshine. The match would result in Arcana-Rosario being disqualified for attacking Sunshine with a steel chair. On the March 22 episode of Empire, the team of Arcana-Rosario and Crowe defeated the team of Andrea Valentine and Sakuya Goto with the aide of Braxton DeVil. Later that night, the Crowe's Nest would attack Aria Jaxon prior to a Champion versus Champion match against Megan Raine. On March 31 at Grand Rampage, Arcana-Rosario entered the Specialists Rampage at number 16. She would eliminate Candice Blair Ava and Andrea Valentine before ultimately being eliminated by Azumi Goto. On the April 5 episode of Empire, the Crowe's Nest interrupted Stephanie Matsuda's "homecoming celebration". At the end of the segment, Matsuda challenged Arcana-Rosario as her first title defense. On the April 12 episode of Empire, Matsuda defeated Arcana-Rosario after her back hit against an exposed turnbuckle, where Matsuda would later connect with the Cloud City to secure the win. On the April 19 episode of Empire, the team of Arcana-Rosario and April Song defeated the team of Andrea Valentine and "Rad" Riley McCray. 'Empire Tag Team Champion (May 2018–June 2018)' On May 3 at Terminus, Arcana-Rosario and Song defeated the Goto Sisters, Andrea Valentine and Consuela Rose Ava, and the Jaded Hearts to become the inaugural EAW Empire Tag Team Champions in a Four Corners tag team match. On the May 10 episode of Empire, the Crowe's Nest cut a heel promo on the crowd, stating that they were "EAW's greatest stable". Crowe would announce that, instead of holding a championship celebration, the team would "take things to the next level", and the following episode of Empire would be hosted by the Crowe's Nest. On the May 17 episode of Empire, Raven Roberts and Remi Skyfire defeated the Crowe's Nest. Following their defeat, Crowe would make several changes to the Crowe's Nest. On the May 24 episode of Empire, Song had been abandoned after taking the first tag team loss for the stable the week prior and was replaced with Raven Roberts after the latter turned on her tag team partner during their match. At the end of the episode, the Crowe's Nest stood tall over Zakkii, Stephanie Matsuda and Remi Skyfire, as well as their supposed new allies in the form of the returning Kendra Shamez and the Jaded Hearts. EAW officially recognizes Arcana-Rosario and Roberts as the Empire Tag Team Champions, with the Crowe's Nest's first reign being uninterrupted despite the addition of Roberts. On the June 7 episode of Empire, Rosario defeated Daisy Thrash with the help of Chelsea Crowe at ringside. On June 21 at the Pain for Pride Festival, the Jaded Hearts defeated the Crowe's Nest to become the new Empire Tag Team Champions. 'Various feuds (June 2018–August 2018)' At the EAW Draft show, Arcana-Rosario and Crowe were present at ringside during Roberts' match with Layla Lockhart. After the match, the Crowe's Nest ambushed Lockhart from behind, finishing the attack with the Murder Cry. On the July 5 episode of Empire, Arcana-Rosario was announced as a participant in the Empress of Elite tournament. On the same night, the Crowe's Nest would defeat the team of Lockhart, Revy, and Remi Skyfire, with Roberts getting the victory over Lockhart. On the July 12 episode of Empire, Arcana-Rosario defeated Sonya Correa with the Stigmata to advance to the second round of the Empress of Elite tournament. On the July 26 episode of Empire, Astraea Jordan defeated Rosario to advance to the semi-finals of the Empress of Elite tournament. 'Hiatus (August 2018–December 2018)' Following their losses in the tournament, the Crowe's Nest legitimately complained about the Second Chance Initiative being a "slap in the face" and that they were being used and then forgotten by the Empire management. The team would later announce that they would be withdrawing themselves from the Second Chance Initiative as a form of protest. Weeks later, Crowe, along with Arcana-Rosario, announced that they would be sitting out their contracts with Empire after refusing to cooperate with management, leaving Raven Roberts as the last remaining member of the Crowe's Nest. Following their announcement, their departure from the company was written off as a European holiday in storyline. During her hiatus, Arcana-Rosario took time off to heal minor injuries and focus on a strict training regime. She made one returning appearance at Rising Sun Wrestling, where she challenged for the RSW Women's Championship against then champion Artemis in a losing effort. In an interview with Sports Observer Online, Arcana-Rosario stated that "while she's moved on from EAW, it's clear they haven't moved on from her." She talked about how she had been offered several times to make her return, with one of the most notable being a potential return at Bloodletter. However, she declined these offers. 'Return and two-time Empire Tag Team Champion (December 2018–present)' At Road to Redemption, Arcana-Rosario, now under the shortened ring name Jael, would make her return alongside Chelsea Crowe and help assist Raven Roberts in the Unified Women's World Championship match. The controversial finish lead to a three-on-three tag team match between the returning Crowe's Nest and the Queen's Court the following week on Empire, where Jael pinned Madison Kaline for the win. On the January 17 episode of Empire, Jael defeated Clara Lovelace. Later that same night, the Crowe's Nest would interrupt Amber Keys and Cleopatra after their match to challenge for the Empire Tag Team Championships at King of Elite. On the January 24 episode of Empire, Crowe and Jael attacked Keys and Cleopatra from behind as Sienna Jade launched an attack on Madison Kaline. At King of Elite, Jael and Crowe defeated Amber Keys and Cleopatra to capture the Empire Tag Team Championship for the second time as a team. On the February 7 episode of Empire, Jael's match against Minerva was ruled a no-contest after an interference from Mali Evans. On the February 14 episode of Empire, the team of Andrea Valentine and Layla Lockhart defeated the team of Roberts and Jael. Frustrated with their recent shortcomings, all three members of the stable took to social media to express their concern with their treatment since King of Elite. In one tweet, Crowe even went as far as to auction off her Empire Tag Team Championship. As the tweet went viral, rumors began surfacing of her and Jael leaving EAW again, which would later be dismissed by Jael in a promo a few days later. However, the tweet was implied to be part of a larger ploy by the Crowe's Nest. The stable would release 'F*ck Empire' merchandise in the lead-up to the February 28 episode of Empire. After the team of Roberts and Jael defeated the FloBros (Thadd Blazevich and Crosby Carter), Crowe would cut a promo and address the team's concern about supposed favoritism, while also demanding recognition for all their work since reuniting and claiming. She was interrupted by Fatal Destiny (Celes Dumont and Karina-Ann), who also claimed that they have been overlooked by everyone and would then challenge the Crowe's Nest to a title match at Iconic Cup, in which they accepted. Other media Jael made her video game debut in ''EAW 2K19''.'' Personal life Sanjati resides in Calabasas, California with her girlfriend, Chelsea Crowe. She is good friends with fellow wrestlers Raven Roberts and Remi Skyfire. As a child, her parents traveled to Mexico as a part of a mission. She spent most of her primary school years in Mexico, where she began learning Spanish to carry on her religious work. In order to expand their reach, Sanjati worked part-time for the Sports Observer Online news outlet as a Spanish translator and Mexican correspondent while still under contract with RSW. In addition, Jael is also fluent in French and Italian. Sanjati was born and raised as a devout Catholic, stating that in her life it's "God first and family second". Despite her upbringing, Sanjati has expressed liberal views on social media and as well as in various interviews. As a bisexual woman, Sanjati actively supports LGBT rights worldwide. She was ordained a minister so she could officiate the wedding of two friends in 2016. In wrestling * '''Finishing moves' ** Stigmata (Running crucifix powerbomb) ** Divine Illusion (Knee strike to the head of an opponent draped over the second rope) ** Unanswered Prayers (Koji clutch) ** Grey Sorrow (Pull-up powerbomb) – 2018–present * Signature moves ** Unholy Sermon (Rope hung DDT) ** Neurodegeneration / Evil Eye (Pumphandle brainbuster to the knee) ** Cruz de Navajas (Argentine powerbomb) – 2018–present ** Placebo Effect (Inverted crucifix cutter) – 2011–2018; used rarely ** Angels Shall Sin, Devils Shall Pray (Repeated shoot to the chest of a kneeling opponent into a running big boot to the kneeling opponent) ** Multiple lariat variations *** Discuss *** Crooked arm *** Western *** Northern *** Short-arm ** Multiple suplex variations *** German *** Double underhook *** Northern lights *** Gutwrench *** Super ** Running knee to the corner, followed by a kneeling facebuster ** Rope hung triangle armbar ** Tree-of-woe dropkick ** Dragon whip ** Arm trap backbreaker ** Kneebar ** Springboard forearm smash ** Delayed reverse ushigoroshi ** Modified Indian deathlock ** Running swinging neckbreaker ** Argentine facebuster ** Snapmare ** Diving crossbody ** Chokehold STO ** Leg trap sunset flip powerbomb ** Sleeper hold ** Inverted crucifix cutter ** Running bicycle kick ** Over-the-shoulder back-to-belly piledriver ** Side Death Valley driver ** Spinning inverted figure-four leglock * Managers ** April Song ** Braxton DeVil ** Chelsea Crowe * Nicknames ** "Our Lady of Sorrows" ** "The False Prophet" ** "The Original Sin" * Entrance themes ** "Flashbacks" by Emika (EAW; January 18, 2018–present) ** "Glory and Gore" by Lorde (EAW; used as part of the Crowe's Nest) ** "Same Disease" by Red (EAW; June 21, 2018) Championships and accomplishments * Elite Answers Wrestling ** EAW Empire Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with Raven Roberts, Chelsea Crowe * Most Valuable Elitist ** Promoer of the Week (#134) ** Most Valuable Elitist (#134) – The Crowe's Nest Category:EAW Category:EAW Empire Category:EAW Elitist Category:Female Wrestlers Category:American Wrestlers Category:Wrestlers born in 1991 Category:Wrestlers born in Arizona Category:Rhyse's Characters